Mistakes
Mistakes is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 25, 2013. It is the sixty-third episode overall. Synopsis Gordon has a party as he can ow walk again, and be back on the force. Though he also holds the party for James Jr., as he has been cured from his insanity. However, soon after the party, Cameron decides to make a bang in Gotham before he goes down, which he feels will be soon, so he cuts off the power after blowing up the electricity plant. Cameron sets out to find James and have him return to being like a son to him. Ryder awakens in the darkness and sees that Maggie is missing and he sets out to find her in the darkness. Meanwhile, Bruce, Tim, Kate, and Damien try to stop innocent people from getting hurt, while Clark, Diana, Steve, and Cat get trapped in the Daily Planet. Plot At the new Wayne Household, Gordon sits in his wheelchair awaiting the time. As the clock strikes 9:00, Bruce gets everyone's attention, including James Jr., Tim, Kate, Damien, Clark, Diana, Alfred, Maggie, Allen, and Ryder. Bruce tells them that it has officially been a month since Gordon had his unfortunate accident. Gordon begins to stand up and Bruce helps him up. Gordon is now on his feet and starts walking. Everyone cheers. Later, everyone has left except Gordon, Bruce, James Jr., Tim, Kate, Damien, Clark, Diana, Alfred, Maggie, Allen, and Ryder. They congratulate him and Gordon thanks them. Gordon tells them that it has also been a week since James was able to get rid of his insanity. Ryder, Maggie, Clark, Diana, and Allen leave. Gordon thanks Bruce for all he's done for him and that is also going to rejoin his team like Maggie and Allen. Bruce is excited for this and escorts him and James to their car. He waves them off. At the Electricity Plant, Cameron tells Riddler and Bane that almost every villain has had their comeback, and that it is his turn to shine. Cameron attaches an explosive to one of the main sections of the plant and sets it for five minutes. Cameron tells them to run out as fast as they can. The three get outside and Cameron tells them to jump. The three jump out of the way and the plant explodes. The three fall to the ground and watch as all the lights in Gotham go out. Killer Croc swims in his cell. However, the electricity goes out and the lights and water going out shut off. All of the cell doors open, though emergency power turns on and the two prison escapees are caught by two guards. Two-Face is asleep in his bed, though his lamp turns off and he awakens. The Joker plays chess by himself until the lights turn off and he can't see. Cat, Steve, Diana, and Clark are at the Daily Planet but the lights go off. The next morning, Ryder awakens in his apartment. He does not see Maggie and yells her name. He does not hear anything and gets out of bed. He looks around the house but finds nothing. He opens the door and runs out and starts yelling her name. He gets to the elevator and tries to press the button. It does not open. Ryder runs to the stairs where he finally gets out and yells her name. An old woman tells him to be modest and he realizes he is still in his briefs. He runs back up to his apartment to get dressed. James Jr. wakes up and sees his alarm clock did not go off. He gets a shirt on and runs to his father's room. He wakes his father up and tells him he is going to be late for school. Gordon tells him it is a Saturday. James is relieved and tells him he is not used to not going to school on Saturdays. Gordon realizes the only way for his alarm clock to not go off is if he didn't set it or the power went off. James tells him he sets his alarm clock every night. Gordon sees all of the digital clocks and TVs are powered off. Gordon realizes the power must have gone out. He tries to reset the clocks and power on the TVs but nothing works. He realizes the power must still be out, which is odd. Cat, Steve, Clark, and Diana are stuck at the Daily Planet due to the elevator being out and the stairs not being installed on the top floor, because of Perry White deciding it would be too much money and no one would need the stairs. Diana is upset at her and Cat talks to Clark in private. She asks him why he can't just fly them out of there. Clark tells her he could risk people seeing Clark Kent flying, due to his suit being at his apartment, and he would have to reveal to Steve he was Superman. Steve can hear him and tells him he already knows he is Superman because he is part of A.R.G.U.S. Cat learns this and realizes that is why Diana and Steve have being acting suspicious throughout the last week. Clark and Cat exit and the four decide it would be too risky to have Clark fly them out, so they will just wait for the electricity to go back on. That night, Ryder continues to look for Maggie, though it is almost completely dark, due to the street lights being off. He gets a flashlight and turns it on, though it burns out. Ryder throws it away and tries to call Maggie again. However, there is no answer. At the Wayne house, Bruce, Tim, and Kate suit up to help people who are being taken advantage of in the darkness, no that it is night. Everyone in town has realized that a villain has blown up the electricity plant. Damien begs his father to allow him to fight in his new costume. Bruce decides that since they are limited on people, he will allow Damien to fight. Damien puts on a red and black version of the Nightwing suit. The four heroes go out onto the streets. James Jr. tries to go to sleep in the dark, but he can't. He asks his father if he can sleep in his room. Gordon tells him he is his fifteen. James bites his lip. Gordon sighs and scoots over, allowing James a spot. James gets in bed. James sees a shadow in the curtains. Gordon sees him sitting up. He asks if he is too scared to sleep with his father. James tells him he saw a shadow in the curtain. Gordon gets out of bed and sees it too. Gordon opens the curtains and sees Cameron. Cameron shoots him in the shoulder and takes James with him. Ryder continues to look for Maggie. Two men with knives walk up to Ryder and ask him if he wants to either die or pleasure them. Ryder holds out a gun but sees they are taller than him. Ryder tries to run but one man tackles him and begins to undress himself and Ryder. He begins to make out with him, but he is shot and falls to his side. The other tries to continue with Ryder but he is shot also. The shooter jumps down. It is Allen. Ryder thanks him and Allen gets him to his feet. Ryder tells him he is looking for Maggie. Allen agrees to help. James Jr. awakens in a warehouse and asks why he is there. Cameron tells him that he is going to make James the son he always wanted. Batman, Robin, Batwoman, and Damien try to help people around the city. Cat, Clark, Diana, and Steve try to entertain themselves. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Nate Torrence as Thug #1 *Matthias Schoenaerts as Thug #2 *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 15.85 million U.S. live viewers. *Nolan North, Emma Stone, Cillian Murphy, Liam Neeson, David Zayas, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Thomas Elliot, Stephanie Brown, Scarecrow, Ra's al Ghul, Sal Maroni, and Harley Queen. *This episode received generally favorable reviews. It scored a 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 84 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 8.9/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Nate Torrence, Matthias Schoenaerts, Chris Pine, and Jeremy Irons as Thug #1, Thug #2, Steve Trevor, and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V.